


Northern Vacation

by Tayla36



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Series, challenge, crossovers, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old lover of Jim's comes to Cascade to teach a forensics seminar.  Blair gets jealous, then gets even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Vacation

## Northern Vacation

by Tayla

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and its characters belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS broadcasting company. No infringement is intended and the author makes no profit.   
The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.   


I'd like to thank my beta readers. Bobbie, Melodie, RapierWit and kyrdwyn.   
Written in response to Peja's Secret Fantasy Challange.   
I'm already working on a sequel, so this is number one in the Vacation Series. 

Crossover with CSI:Crime Scene Investigation. The "others" in the pairings are Gil Grissom and Greg Sanders.   
Pairings: Jim/Blair, Gil/Greg, Blair/Greg, and just a little Jim/Gil   
In the universe of this story, Gil and Greg have been a couple for five months.   
Blair has gone through his academy training and has been a detective and Jim's 'official' partner for two years. They have been a couple for about a year.   
Spoilers: CSI episode "Slaves of Las Vegas". Sentinel episodes "Pilot (Switchman)" "Sentinel, Too" and "The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg" and my own CSI fic "Just For Today"   


* * *

Part One 

Tuesday May 21,2002 9AM, Cascade Washington Conference Center 

(Gil's POV) 

"Good morning. My name is Gil Grissom. This is my assistant, Greg Sanders. We're here to conduct this three-day seminar on the role of forensic science in police investigations. We'll be concentrating mainly on homicide investigations. I know that most of you are Homicide or Major Crimes detectives. I'm a forensic scientist. The science behind everything that I do is sometimes complicated, but you don't need to understand all the science, that's why you have criminalists. You do need to understand how the forensic investigation ties in to the rest of the detective work that you all do on a regular basis..." 

I continued with my lecture as I scanned the faces in the room. Some looked interested, some looked bored. There was even one fellow in the back row that was snoring. I hate when that happens. I've been told that my seminars are interesting. In fact people that meet me at seminars are quite surprised that I'm not so personable once I get off the stage. The guy in the back row isn't so impressed. I've given this same seminar a dozen times in the past few years. The words just roll out of my mouth by rote, while I continue to appraise my audience. But my voice faltered when I came to a face that I thought I knew. 

It had been almost twelve years. He had less hair and more 'laugh lines' than the young man that I had known. Was it him? He noticed my attention and his face broke into a broad grin. My god, of course it was him. That grin still had the power to make my knees weak. I realized I had stopped talking and Greg was looking at me strangely. "Sorry," I apologized to the crowd. "I just saw a face that I recognized." I looked down at my notes that I almost never use anymore, found my place and continued with the lecture. 

(Blair's POV) 

I looked at my partner out of the corner of my eye. "What are you grinning at?" I whispered to him, sentinel soft. His grin just got wider. "I'll tell you later. " he whispered back to me. I turned my attention back to the lecturer. Something about this man had captured Jim's attention and I felt a twinge of jealousy. Judging by Grissom's comment about seeing a face he recognized I surmised that Jim was at least acquainted with the man. But judging by the smile on my partner's face it was more than a simple acquaintance. 

Jim didn't smile like that for just anybody. In fact the last time he smiled like that for anyone but me, an old lover of his had been in town. A male lover. And he was smiling at this man the same way. I glanced over at Jim and saw that he was squirming and fidgeting in his seat. I bet that if I had Sentinel senses, I would be able to detect pheromones coming off the big man. The jealousy flared again and I frowned down at Grissom. Jim was still smiling slightly, so I tried to look at the criminalist with a less critical eye, trying to see him as Jim did, if they had been lovers. 

Grissom was managing to make forensic science interesting; but then again I can get interested in any subject. Always trying to fill up the brain. Much as I loved being a detective, I missed my academic life, and these police seminars allowed me to indulge my love of learning. I put my multi-tasking abilities to work and kept part of my mind focused on the lecture, while the rest of my mind focused on the lecturer. 

He had a natural grace and a flair for teaching that I had to respect, being a former teacher. He was holding the interest of these hard bitten, cynical cops easily. Except for Henri snoring in the back row, but he had an excuse. He had been on stake out most of the night. I noticed that Rafe hadn't even shown up. Henri should have followed his lead and just stayed home today. Snoring through a lecture was just so not cool. 

Anyway, back to Grissom. Physically he was quite attractive. Almost six feet tall with piercing blue eyes. Curly salt and pepper hair, almost white at the temples, gave him a distinguished, older man vibe. But the occasional smile he displayed gave him a younger, almost boyish appearance. Then I noticed that he only seemed to smile when his eyes met Jim's, and the jealousy flared again. I turned my attention to the other man on the stage. 

He was setting up various displays that I assumed would be part of the seminar after Grissom got through with the introductory material. Visual aids were always a good teaching tool, whether the student's were six or sixty. The other man was young, younger than I was, with brown eyes and short brown hair. When he turned his head I could see that there was a stripe shaved into his hair above his left ear that gave him a kind of a punk appearance, and I grinned. 

This man might be a kindred spirit, using his hair as a statement of his individuality. I wondered if this young man...Sanders? Was that his name?...was more than just Grissom's assistant. I wondered just how well Jim and this Grissom guy knew each other. I wondered if I would get the chance to know Grissom and Sanders better. Damn, my imagination was really running away with me. Just because my partner and I were screwing, didn't mean that every pair in law enforcement that I ran into was screwing. I had a sudden incongruous thought about the nature of partnership, and the trust that builds between two people that face life and death together on a regular basis. 

Hmmm, that could be an interesting research topic and I wondered how feasible it would be for me to start discreetly interviewing detectives and see how many of the people I knew were involved in homosexual relationships with their partners. Yeah, and I wondered how long it would take for someone to deck me. 

Anyway, back to Grissom and Sanders. Were they or weren't they? Maybe. I noticed that Sanders seemed to cringe every time Grissom smiled at my Jim. He wasn't any happier about it than I was. Well, it was time to put some of my newfound knowledge to good use. What evidence did I have? Item one: Grissom and Jim smiling at each other across a crowded room. Oh man, I sound like a bad romance novel. Item two: At the beginning of the lecture, seeing Jim had distracted Grissom enough that he had to refer to his notes. Well that's not unusual. Jim is a striking man. Item three: Jim was grinning like an idiot and squirming in his seat. Item four: Sanders was glaring daggers in our direction every time Grissom smiled at Jim. Item five: My eyes were turning greener every time that Jim smiled at Grissom. I knew it wouldn't hold up in court, but I jumped to the conclusion that Grissom and Sanders were knocking boots and Jim and Grissom had knocked boots some time in the past. And if Grissom and Jim didn't stop grinning at each other neither of them would by knocking anybody's boots that night. I sighed to myself. 

It was going to be a long couple of days. 

(Greg's POV) 

As soon Gil called the lunch break, I saw the detective that he had been smiling at all morning stand and make his way to the podium. God, he was tall. And buff. Legs for days were shown off to good advantage by the faded jeans he was wearing. And the tight black T-shirt clung to his massive chest and tight abs like it was painted on. I almost forgave Gil for the staring that he had been doing all morning. The detective stuck out his hand to greet Gil, and I was shocked as hell when Gil let himself be pulled into a one armed hug against that granite chest. The longhaired hippie type guy that had followed the guy to the stage didn't look any happier about the hug than I was. I assumed that these guys were partners. 

Hippie dude stood there with his arms folded across his chest glaring at Gil and Superman and if looks could kill, I'd be shopping for a new lover. Of course the looks I was giving this stranger could have scorched metal. They broke the hug, but Gil didn't let go of the guy's hand. 

"Gil, how've you been?" The stranger spoke. 

"You mean recently, or the whole twelve years since we've seen each other?" 

Was that MY Gil? Flirting? There was no mistaking that light teasing tone that I usually heard only when we were alone together. What the hell? 

Superman chuckled, and then he stiffened as if he could feel his partner's eyes drilling holes into the back of his head. "Um...Gil this is my partner Blair Sandburg. Blair, this is Gil Grissom." 

"You know I did catch his name. Unlike some of us, I was actually paying attention to the lecture." Superman cringed a little at the tone of Sandburg's voice and I thought 'yes, score one for the little guy.' I took a closer look at the little guy. He was a bit shorter than I was, maybe five feet seven. He had gorgeous deep blue eyes and curly chestnut brown hair down to his shoulders. Hair that long was unusual to see in a police detective and I had a sudden urge to run my fingers through it. Whoa, where did that come from? I'm trying to stay mad at Gil for ogling muscle man, and here I am ogling hair boy. 

Gil put out a hand to greet the younger man and then turned on that boyish grin that he shows so seldom. The icy look on Sandburg's face melted a bit and he returned the greeting, smiling shyly at my Gil in response. Didn't I feel like the odd man out? I cleared my throat noisily. Gil glanced at me over his shoulder just in time to see the glare that I tried to wipe of my face. He motioned me forward with an offhand gesture, like he was summoning a servant and my guts froze up. 

"Jim, this is my assistant, Greg Sanders. Greg, this is an old friend of mine, Jim Ellison." 

"Hey." I nodded rather sullenly and ignored the man's attempt at a handshake. Gil shot me a puzzled look like he couldn't understand why I was upset. And I suppose he didn't understand. His people skills are really abysmal. I suppose he didn't realize that he and Ellison were throwing off major sparks all morning. And I suppose he didn't realize that I would find that disturbing. I suppose he didn't realize that every time he smiled at this tall, built, handsome, charming detective, it made me feel ugly and small and insignificant. 

Damn, what the hell was wrong with me? In a few short moments, I had gone from jealous and angry to sad and pathetic and verging on tears in front of my lover and two perfect strangers. Oh hell, I sound like a bad romance novel. I tried to redeem myself with conversation. "So, how do you and Gil know each other?" 

Gil interrupted. "Why don't we catch up over lunch?" 

Ellison smiled. "Good idea. You guys up for Chinese?" 

Ellison and Gil continued to chat as they headed toward the door, assuming that Sandburg and I were following them. I looked at Blair and saw my own jealousy mirrored in the detective's eyes. He met my gaze and understanding seemed to flow between us at that moment. He gave me a small ironic smile. 

"We better catch up with them before they get to the truck, " he said. 

"Yeah." I agreed. "It's entirely possible that they won't realize that we're not with them and leave without us. 

(Jim's POV) 

"So, how did you guys meet?" Blair repeated the question that Sanders had asked earlier. My lover's eyes were flashing anger as he looked at me for the answer. Man, he gets upset when he doesn't know something. 

"It was in 1990, while I was just about finished at the police academy in Washington. I was finished with the other course work and the weapons training." 

"Which you aced, of course." My partner butts in. 

"Of course" I agreed cheerfully. "For forensic training, cadets were sent out to various police departments." 

"So they farmed you out to Las Vegas?" Blair's natural curiosity was getting the best of him. He asked questions as easily as breathing. 

"No. I was working in San Francisco at the time." Gil answered. "I was in charge of CSI training for the SFPD. The academy sent me four cadets to put through the wringer." 

Greg put his two cents in. "So you guys became friends?" He sounded skeptical. I couldn't blame him. At first glance it didn't seem as if Gil and I had anything in common. 

"We got along pretty well. I was a lot older than the other cadets were. I went to the police academy after being in the army for ten years." 

"He started hanging out with me for self-preservation. Remember Jim? Those kids were driving you crazy." 

"Oh yeah. Not one of them over twenty-one. And all they could think about was getting done with work, going out and picking up chicks." 

"And apparently, you were of a different mindset." Sanders spoke up, giving me a sarcastic grin over the rim of his glass. 

I ignored the innuendo and answered, "Yeah, I was actually trying to learn something." 

"Oh, so you were trying to be teacher's pet?" This comment from Blair, who was also grinning evilly across the table at me. 

Talk about youngsters getting on my nerves! Blair and Sanders seemed determined to give us all heartburn with their sniping comments. I turned my attention to Gil, trying to ignore the chill coming at us from the two younger men. 

Christ, it was good to see Gil again. He still looked good. His hair had gone gray, but it was still thick and curly. I used to love sinking my hands into that hair. So I have a hair fetish. He was also a little thicker around the middle than he had been, but he was never as active as I was. He was an intellectual. So I have a weakness for intelligent men, too. 

We spent the whole meal talking. A little bit about old friends we used to have in 'Frisco that neither of us had kept in touch with, but mostly about interesting cases we had seen. We had more to talk about than we used to. Neither one of us had been fond of talking back then. Our relationship had been more about letting go of work, not discussing it. But since these Sentinel senses had come online, I had a better knowledge of forensic science. Blair sometimes calls me a walking crime lab. 

That's another change from twelve years ago. Blair. He has made a profound difference in my life. He's taught me to open up. To not keep my feelings bottled up. I don't think Gil ever got to know the real me. I was always withdrawn and repressed. So was he. 

But today we were both being chatty. Something's happened in his life to open him up a bit, too. I wondered if it had anything to do with the young Mr. Sanders. Judging by the scowls I was getting, Greg was not happy about sharing Gil's attention. 

I glanced over at Blair to see how he was doing. He wouldn't look at me. Uh oh. I was in big trouble. My lover was not a happy camper. I reached for his leg under the table and he pulled away from me. That's when I realized I had really been ignoring him all morning. I didn't mean too. I was just so pleased to see Gil again. I guess I always regretted that my relationship with Gil hadn't lasted, that I hadn't been good enough to make it work. Somehow I didn't think that Blair would be sympathetic about that. After all, if Gil and I had worked, Blair and I wouldn't be together. Then I had another realization. There was no way that Gil and I would have ever worked out, even if we had both been open and giving all those years ago. 

Blair and I were fated to be together. He was my salvation, my destiny, and my reason for living. Jesus, I sound like a bad romance novel. But I do believe that. We are soul mates and our Sentinel/Guide bond is stronger than any other fleeting romances either of us have had in the past. I had to remind Blair of that. I guess I had a lot of making up to do if I didn't want to wind up sleeping on the couch tonight. 

I started making plans in my head on how win back Blair's affections. Maybe a bubble bath. Maybe a backrub, I can turn him into a little puddle of goo with one of my backrubs. Or maybe I'll just let him stay angry. Provoke him with stories about Gil and me until he gets jealous enough to take it out on my ass. Angry jealous sex is just as good as mushy romantic sex. 

Everyone thinks that Blair is this easygoing, laid-back, neo hippie kind of guy but I know better. Something is threatening his territory and he's not going to let that pass. I don't think that I'm going to get away with the bath and the backrub. Blair's going to have to assert his ownership to feel secure in our relationship. It's going to be an interesting evening at the loft. I hope I'm able to sit down tomorrow. 

(Gil's POV) 

As we headed out to the truck after lunch, Jim seemed to be much more solicitous of his partner. I realized that Jim and I had dominated the conversation in the restaurant, and we had been speaking almost exclusively about our past together. Sandburg had to be feeling left out and jealous. Jim had tried to drape his arm around Sandburg's shoulders, but the younger man had shied away from the touch. That's not a good sign. I hadn't intended to come between Jim and his lover, and I was assuming they were lovers. There was just too much anger and jealousy there for them to be simply partners. 

Then I really thought about what I was seeing. I watched the interaction between the two, and then I watched Greg's retreating back as he walked around the vehicle to get in the other side. For a well-educated, intelligent man, I can be a real idiot sometimes. I took a closer look at my young lover's face as I got into the back seat beside him. As opposed to Sandburg's reaction of anger and jealousy, my Greg looks upset and sad. I look a little closer. His face is flushed, he's pointedly not looking at me and he's blinking more often than he should. 

Oh God, he's trying not to cry. My unthinking, unfeeling behavior has driven him to the edge of tears. I am an idiot. Greg is the best thing that has happened to me in my miserable life. In the past I had rejected him. Twice. And he still wanted me. He still wanted to be a part of my life. Once I let him in I discovered that despite our age difference, we had a lot in common, like our education and science background. We had a lot more in common than Jim and I ever had. 

And we had plenty of differences too. Not unusual considering that there was almost twenty years between us. The differences made life interesting. Much more interesting than my relationship with Jim had been. I had to face it. My 'relationship' with Jim had been nothing more than two mildly attractive, but emotionally repressed men getting sweaty. It had nothing to do with love. It wasn't even about friendship. He was a nice enough guy but when he went back to Washington, there were no tears. Neither one of us made any effort to keep in touch. That's not friendship. That's just a fling. 

On the other hand, if Greg were to leave me, I do believe it would devastate me. In a few short months he has totally taken possession of my heart. Apparently he hasn't realized it yet, if he thinks I would throw him over for a man that I made no effort to keep twelve years ago. I need to fix this fast. 

"Greg?" I say softly, trying to preserve some privacy. Which was quite hard to do, considering Jim and Sandburg are right there in the front seat with no conversation to distract them from what's going on back here. Greg stares straight ahead. "Greg, please look at me." He rolls his eyes toward me without turning his head. "Greg, please?" He finally looks at me. "I'm sorry." I say it with all the sincerity in my heart. He looks skeptical. "I didn't mean to ignore you." His eyes start to soften, but he's still upset. I try harder. "I'll make it up to you." Now he looks intrigued. I've captured his imagination. I lean over so I can whisper in his ear. "I'll let you fuck me." I think I hear Jim chuckling in the front seat. Damn, that man has unnaturally sharp ears. But my raw comment has had the desired effect on Greg. He closes his eyes and shudders. He's told me before that I'm too stiff and proper. Not spontaneous enough. I've been working on that. Maybe a little semi-public display of affection to make him really happy. I lean in a little and nuzzle into his neck. I know Jim can see us in the rearview mirror, and Sandburg would just have to turn his head, but he seems more interested in staring out the side window. I can hear Greg's sharp intake of breath as I nibble on his earlobe and run one hand up the inside of his thigh to cup his crotch. He's starting to get hard. I whisper again, "You can use the handcuffs if you want to." Yes! He lets out a little moan and his cock jumps to full erection under my hand. Frankly I'm a little surprised at myself. This is what being with Greg has done for me. He has aroused my creativity, a side of myself that I usually channel into my work to sharpen my investigative skill. Now I use my creativity in my everyday life. Surprise, I actually have a life now, and it revolves around this intelligent, vivacious, bright-eyed, young man. Damn, I sound like a bad romance novel. 

(Jim's POV) 

We make it back to the conference center and the rest of the afternoon goes smoothly. Henri has stopped snoring and has decided to join us for the class. Gil steps up to the podium and picks up where he left off before lunch and Sanders is fiddling with the visual aids. 

Smoothly. Right. 

Except for the fact that my partner, my friend, the love of my life is sitting next to me doing his best to imitate an iceberg. 

Well then, I'll just have to thaw him out. 

I move my leg over into his personal space and nudge his knee. He just moves his leg away and otherwise ignores me. 

I wait a few minutes, then try again. This time I lightly step on his foot. He pulls his foot out from under mine, glares at me, and then ignores me. This is going to be harder than I thought. 

I wait a while and try one more time. I shift in my seat, toe my shoe off and run my sock foot up under his pants leg. I know he can't shake me off without causing a bit of a scene. But it's my bad luck that Gil calls a break just then, allowing my partner to escape my attentions. 

I get up to stretch my legs and go looking for a cup of coffee. When I get back to my seat, Blair's stuff is gone. I search out his heartbeat and find him in the back row, sitting next to Henri. He sees me watching and gives me an evil grin. I wonder if he practices that in a mirror. 

"Hey, Big Guy," he whispers at me, cause he knows I have my hearing turned up. "I'm gonna sit back here with Henri and catch him up on what he missed this morning." Oh yes, much more difficult than I thought. I can't wait to get home tonight. The couch is starting to look better and better. 

Part Two 

(Blair's POV) 

The ride home was silent. My fault I suppose. I made it clear that I didn't want to talk, so he's not going to talk. But he doesn't seem to be angry. In fact he seems contrite. He probably wants to apologize, but I've been a brat all afternoon. I've definitely overreacted. They were just talking after all. I'm not that insecure about our relationship that I think he still has some interest in Grissom. I know, truly know deep in my heart and soul how much Jim loves me, and he would never throw me over for an old lover. I could just let him apologize and then we can move on to the kiss and make up phase of tonight's entertainment. 

But I don't think I'm going to let him off the hook that easily. I'm just devious enough to want to use this little incident to my advantage. If I still act like I'm pissed off, Jim will devote himself to making it up to me. I'm envisioning backrubs and bubble baths and basically Jim waiting on me hand and foot. 

So we get into the apartment and I'm expecting the groveling to start right away. You know the begging for forgiveness, the declaration of undying affection and the promises of sexual favors. 

So what does he do? He goes into the kitchen and starts making dinner. No mention of how he's been ignoring me all day, no explanation of his relationship with Grissom, just "Hey Chief, what do you want for dinner?" 

I stare at him. He's rummaging through the refrigerator. I think he's saying something about the lasagna we have in the freezer. But I'm not really listening to what he's saying. I'm just puzzled at his behavior. I was expecting some TLC and I'm not getting any. That is so not cool. 

Well, I'm not going to let him get away with that. I come up behind him at the counter, wrap my arms around his trim waist and press myself up against him. 

"Hey Chief, it's kind of hard for me to fix supper with you attached to my ass like this." 

That was just the wrong thing to say. Because I've been thinking about being attached to his ass all afternoon. 

"Fuck supper." 

"Such language, Sandburg." 

"Fuck you." I shoved him forward, face down across the counter. 

"C'mon Blair, let me get the pan in the oven." 

"I said fuck you Ellison, and I intend to do just that." I shove one of my knees between his thighs and up against his balls. He struggles a little bit, but then he lays still. He's got six inches and forty pounds on me. I'm in good shape, but he could toss me across the room, easily. 

If he really wanted to get away. 

Aha, a eureka moment. He doesn't want to get away. That's why he didn't fall all over himself to appease my jealousy. He figured that his inattentiveness would spur me into action. He knows me so well. And here I thought I was the smart one. He wants me to be dominant. I can do that. 

I pull him up again and yank his T-shirt out of his jeans and up over his head, then I quickly push him down again. 

"Sandburg, what are you doing?" 

I grind my awakening cock against his denim-clad ass. "I'm claiming what's mine James." He shudders. I only call him James when I'm feeling possessive. "You know, I didn't appreciate being ignored this afternoon," I continue in a conversational tone. I lunge forward with my hips, trapping him between me and the counter. "And I didn't appreciate you flirting with another man." 

"I wasn't flirting. We were just talking." 

"Now James, don't make it worse by lying. You were happy to see him again, and all morning you little mind was reliving past memories of your relationship with him." 

"Blair please..." 

"I'm right aren't I? You were thinking about him and remembering all the things you used to do together and getting all turned on. Weren't you?" He knows I'm not really mad at him. And if he was reliving some past memories, that's okay. Fantasies are healthy. In fact, I've had some stray thoughts all afternoon about Jim and Gil. Imagining them together kind of appeals to the voyeur in me. 

"I'm sorry." 

"You know that saying you're sorry isn't good enough, don't you? You're going to have to make it up to me." 

"Anything" he says immediately. "Anything you want lover." 

"I want you, James. I want your ass. Because it belongs to me, doesn't it?" 

"Yes. Yours, all yours." 

"I'm glad you realize that. Show it to me." His hands fly to his waist, unbuckling his belt and unfastening his jeans quickly and shoving them down so they fall around his ankles. Gods, I love his ass. Firm and tight and muscular. Even before I knew I wanted him I thought he had a great ass. 

Before he has a chance to object or move at all, I grab his hands and pull them behind him. I snag the cuffs from my belt and secure his wrists. I can see the shudder run up the muscles in his back and I think I hear him whimper. Oh I love him like this, so pliant, so receptive. I stand back and just admire the view for a moment. I turn and open a drawer, fumble around among the towels and dishcloths until I find the lube and condoms. We have lube and condoms in every room of the loft. It saves time and preserves the spontaneity. 

I turn back to Jim and the sight before me takes my breath away. He has stretched his arms back as far as he can reach and grasped his own cheeks and is holding himself open for me. Man, I can't get the condom on fast enough. I step up behind him and prepare him quickly and enter him with one swift, hard thrust. Here we are in the kitchen. I'm still fully dressed with my dick sticking out of my fly, and Jim is stretched out in front of me totally naked except for his jeans bunched around his ankles, handcuffed and letting me take him as hard as I can. 

Needless to say, neither of us lasts very long. Having him bent over the counter like that puts him in a perfect position for my cock to slide over his prostate with every thrust, and he comes without me even touching his cock. Just as he comes I hear him say, "Love you, Blair. Only you." The combination of his words and the contractions in his ass squeezing my dick cause me to come right after him. I think I screamed his name when I came. Maybe not. For someone who likes to talk so much, I get pretty non-verbal when I'm fucking. I'm also pretty incoherent after I come, and I lose conscious for a bit. 

(Gil's POV) 

"We should get some dinner. Do you want to go down to the restaurant or order room service?" I ask him as I unlock the door to our hotel room. 

Apparently Greg has other plans for dinner. As soon as we get into the room, he pushes me up against a wall and takes my mouth in a fierce kiss. He doesn't often get this assertive. He's usually content to let me take control. He's working on getting my shirt up over my head, but he doesn't want to take his tongue out of my mouth long enough to do it. I wish I had worn a button down today. He settles for just rucking it up under my armpits. He strips off his own shirt, which is a button down, not that he took the time to unbutton it anyway. And then he's on me rubbing against me, stroking my chest and tweaking my nipples. 

He finally breaks off the kiss when breathing becomes necessary, and I take advantage of the break to get my shirt off. He's looking a little wild-eyed and I can actually see the pulse in his throat jumping. Of course my heart is pounding, too. He can turn me on faster than anyone I've ever known. I try to take a step forward to lead him to the bed, but apparently he's decided that he's in charge tonight and he shoves me back and I crack my head on the wall. He mutters a quick apology then he's kissing me again. I try to put my arms around him, but he grabs my wrists and pins them to the wall over my head. He's on me again and now he's sucking on my neck, and I'm glad I packed a turtleneck because he's marking me and it wouldn't do for me to be teaching a seminar with a big hickey showing. Of course wearing a turtleneck in late May is usually a dead giveaway. 

"I hope you were serious." 

I'm trying to figure out what he's talking about, but there's not enough blood getting through to my brain, so my witty response is "Huh?" 

He grins at me. The little bastard is proud of himself for getting me so flustered. 

"What you said" he nibbles on my ear "in the car" he lays a line of kisses along my jaw "after lunch" he drives his tongue into my mouth "about letting me fuck you" he brings one of my hands down and pushes it between his legs, so I can feel how hard he is. At this point it's not a matter of letting him fuck me so much as begging him to. 

"Greg...please." This time he not only smiles, he chuckles. He's laughing at me because I can't form a coherent sentence. 

"What's the matter, Gil? You seem to be having a little trouble speaking." 

I don't need to speak. I know something else I can do with my mouth that's much more interesting. I shove him back a few steps and fall to my knees in front of him and nuzzle my face into his crotch. I pull back and look up at him, waiting to see what he'll do. 

"Do you want it?" He's speaking softly. I don't even try to answer in words, I just nod and he quickly unbuttons and unzips and then his cock is in my face and I suck him in. Now it's his turn to make incoherent noises. I smile to myself as I concentrate on what I'm doing. It doesn't take long before he's grabbing the back of my head and pouring himself down my throat. He's been turned on all afternoon and I am good at this. After all, I learned how to suck cock before he was born. 

Damn! I hate it when my brain hits me with one of those age difference thoughts. I managed to hold off the one that it tried to throw at me when my bad knees hit the floor. 

I lean forward and rest my forehead against his thigh and just breath for a minute. 

"Are you okay?" He runs caressing hands through my hair. 

"Yes, love. You just overwhelmed me a bit." 

He puts a hand under my chin and tilts my face up to look at him. His eyes hold a mixture of concern, love and still quite a bit of lust, even after coming once already. "Well, you just get your breath back and rest for a minute." And now the look of concern is replaced with one of pure lust. "Because I'm not done with you yet." 

I shudder in response and my cock twitches in my pants. He helps me to my feet and leads me over to the bed. He shoves me down on my back. Oh, he's getting assertive again. He strips off the rest of my clothes, then quickly sheds his own. His cock is already half hard again, inspired by whatever lustful thoughts are going through his head. He climbs onto the bed with me and takes my cock into his mouth and sucks me for a few moments, taking me deep into his throat, and I can tell how aroused he is, because he usually can't take me all the way unless he's really turned on. He comes up for air and works his way up my body until we're kissing again, almost frantically, and I can feel his cock, now totally hard, rubbing against my hip. He rolls me onto my stomach, and I raise myself up onto my knees while he's fumbling in the bedside table for the lube and condoms that we left there last night. He quickly prepares himself and me. He doesn't use the cuffs but he does grab onto my wrists and I fall face first into the pillow as he pins my arms at my sides. Then he's behind me and in me with one hard thrust. I wince a little at the brief stab of pain. "Sorry" he mumbles into my ear as he pauses to let me adjust. 

"It's alright. Keep going." 

"Didn't mean to hurt you." 

"I'm okay. Do it." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Damn it, Greg. I'm fine. Fuck me already!" 

He laughs. I'm glad one of us is enjoying this. I wonder where he's getting his control. He's been hard and horny all afternoon; he shouldn't have this much control. Maybe I shouldn't have sucked him off. 

"Patience, lover. I don't get to do this that often. Want to make it last." 

"Baby if you want to top more often, that's fine with me. But if you're gonna do it, do it already!" I'm practically screaming at him, now. I try to buck with my hips to get him moving, but with my arms pinned down I can't get much leverage. 

Finally, finally he starts to thrust. Slowly. God, I thought I had him riled up enough that he'd be pounding me through the mattress by now. But he's discovered this interesting new form of torture, death by slow fucking, and he's taking full advantage of it. He lets go of one of my hands to reach for something on the nightstand, but before I can react he's pulling my hands behind my back and I hear the snick as he closes the cuffs around my wrists. 

I have no control now, and that makes him responsible for both our pleasure. I can't move, I just have to lay there and take whatever he wants to give. But he knows this and he's making it good for both of us. He's riding me hard but slow. He's using his hands on my body, stroking my back and my ass and reaching around to play with my nipples. We're both moaning and my knees are trembling. God he just feels so good. I know he's getting close because he's going faster and he's stroking my cock in time with his thrusts into me. And he's talking. 

"Gil...God Gil it's so good. Love you. Love you so much. Gil...Gil...I'm close, so close. Come with me, come with me...now Gil, now!" 

It's his words as much as his cock that take me over the edge and I scream his name as we both come and he collapses against my back. My knees finally give out and I fall to the bed with him on top of me. I have an uncomfortable few moments until he recovers enough to unlock my hands. He rubs my shoulders to ease the ache. So considerate of him. 

The cuffs have an interesting effect on me. Calming and exhilarating at the same time and I wonder what Lady Heather would think if she could see me now. She called me civilized. No, that's not quite right. She said I enjoyed the superficial trappings of civilization. That's not the same thing as being civilized. Being handcuffed by your lover is not usually considered civilized behavior. 

I remember the first time we used them. A few months ago, the department started to require that CSI's carry handcuffs. We still can't serve warrants or arrest people, but their reasoning is that if we were going to be present when arrests were being made we might as well have 'cuffs too. It wasn't nearly so radical a change as when they required us to carry firearms. At least you can play with the 'cuffs at home. That's what Greg thought anyway. I had gone over to his apartment after work that morning. We had made love and I was starting to drift off to sleep. On his way back from the bathroom, Greg tripped over my pile of clothes on the floor and the 'cuffs fell out. Next thing I know I'm face down with my hands stretched over my head and attached to the headboard. Scary. Not that I thought he was going to hurt me, but scary all the same. He took them off right away when I asked him to. 

By then I wasn't tired anymore. Ten minutes before I was sated and almost asleep. At that point I was wide-awake and hard as a rock. Ten minutes after that I was offering up my wrists willingly. That was the first time that Greg topped me too. I didn't know I was into kink. But it wasn't really about kink. It was about trust. Trusting someone else to have control. That's not me. I'm the one that's always in control. In control of my emotions, in control of every situation. Because it's hard for me to trust people. It makes me a good investigator, but in my personal life it means that I spent a lot of time alone. If you don't trust your partner, the relationship tends to fall apart after a while. 

So that day was a major turning point for Greg and me. We had a couple of false starts before we decided to try a relationship. It had been going well, but there were still some rough spots. We were still tentative with each other. We were both having trouble sharing our feelings, and it was mostly my fault. Because I couldn't share mine, Greg was keeping his repressed, and that's just not him. So almost by accident we hit on a solution. The first time was wild. I still don't know where I got the courage to let him. I think part of it was that I wanted to prove to him that I did trust him. And I suppose I wanted to prove it to myself also. He didn't disappoint. He was amazing, so attentive, and almost gentle with me. It's like he was worshipping me with his hands and his mouth. I'll never forget the look and his face when he first entered me, like he was in heaven. It was truly an amazing experience. 

After that things were almost easy. I opened up to him like I hadn't done with anyone in the past. He knows things about me that no one else does. That's another thing that Lady Heather perceived about me. I'm afraid of being known. I don't let anyone close enough to see my passions and desires. But I let Greg. He knows me. I've never let anyone restrain me. Not Jim. Not any other man or woman in my life. I've never trusted anyone like that. But I trust Greg, and that's what it's all about. 

That's why I'm so shocked at his jealousy. He should know that I wouldn't cheat on him, I wouldn't betray him...us...like that. He should know that he means more to me than anyone. 

(Jim's POV) 

I'm face down on the counter, still trussed up and my partner is on the floor barely conscious. I know I'm good, but I didn't think I was that good. 

"Hey Chief, anytime you want to unhook these cuffs is okay with me." No response. "Blair?...Blair are you alright?" 

I'm starting to get frantic, now. He's not answering. Maybe he hurt himself when he fell. 

Finally he answers. "Yeah I'm okay. Give me a sec to catch my breath." He drags himself up off the floor and over to me and unlocks the 'cuffs. "Are you alright?" he asks me. 

"Oh baby, I am way far past alright." I stand and stretch the kinks out of my back. I wrap my arms around him and pull him in for a deep kiss. The kind of kiss that curls his toes and makes him moan. "Do you feel better now?" I ask him. 

"Oh baby, I am way far past better." he echo's my comment and we grin at each other. 

I'm feeling a bit ridiculous standing in the middle of my kitchen with my pants around my ankles. I release him and pull them up. "So we're okay now? You're not jealous of Gil anymore?" 

He considers my question for a moment. I like that he does that. He doesn't just rattle the first answer off the top of his head because he thinks it's what I want to hear "I suppose I was upset because I didn't know about him." 

"Blair, that's silly. I'm sure you haven't told me about all of your old lovers." 

"Silly? You're calling me silly?" 

"Bad choice of words. I meant that no one in my past could ever be as important to me as you are. I love you. Totally. Don't you know that?" 

"Yes, I know that. Jim, I know I over reacted today. I didn't let it go when I should have. I'm sorry." 

"Then you're not mad?" I really hate it when he's mad at me. We spent so many years dancing around this relationship, and we had a lot of bumps in the road before we got it right, including him dying and giving up his academic career. I don't want him having any reason to be mad at me. "Blair, you know how I was when I met you?" 

"A repressed, cynical bastard?" 

"Yeah, Sandburg, that would be me. Or at least what I used to be. I was like that when I was with Gil. It was just a fling. It wasn't a real relationship. Just sex. Neither one of us were open to anything more than that." 

"Jim, you don't have to explain. I understand. And I don't blame you for finding some kind of comfort with someone else, even if it was just physical. You don't have to justify you actions to me. Do you know how many relationships I've had that were just sex? Hell you've seen me go through some of them. That was the past. You don't have to feel guilty about it. It doesn't affect us and what we are to each other. 

I was so glad to here him say that. Now I know we're on the same page. 

"Actually, I've been imaging you two together and it kind of turns me on." 

What did he just say? He's turned on by thoughts of me and my old lover? We're not on the same page. We're not even in the same book. 

(Greg's POV) 

We're lying there sweaty and sated. Gil's turned over and is on his side with his arm thrown over my chest and his face burrowed into my neck. I can feel his breath warm in my ear, and for a moment I think he's drifted off to sleep. 

"Greg?" 

Okay, I guess he's not asleep. "Yes?" 

"I love you." 

I grin at the ceiling. "I know." 

"Do you? Do you believe it?" He wants to do serious, not just the rote 'I-love-you-I-love-you- too' expressions that people exchange all the time. 

"Yes, I believe it. And I love you too." 

"Then what happened today?" 

I was hoping to avoid this conversation for a while. I feel a little silly about the way I was acting today. I know he has no real interest in renewing anything with Ellison. If he had wanted to take up with an old lover, he had that chance before we finally got together. 

"I don't know, Gil. I saw you smiling at him and you seemed so happy to see him. And he is a gorgeous man. I got jealous. I know neither of us has spoken much about old lovers, and I guess I was just imagining the two of you together. How you met, and stuff you used to do together. I mean he knew you when you were young and uninhibited..." 

"No he didn't." Gil interrupts me. "I was younger, yes, but I was inhibited. I was emotionally repressed and so was he. He didn't really know me at all." 

"Really?" 

He sighs and I feel the puff of air across my cheek. "Do you really want to know?" 

Part of me wants to know part of me doesn't. "Yeah I guess we should talk about it." 

He rolls away from me and sits up. He leans back against the headboard and begins to talk. "Let me tell you a little bit about my so called 'relationship' with Jim. For the first week, we just worked together. I paired each of the cadets up with an investigator, but I kept Jim with me. He just seemed to have a presence. He was intimidating and I thought he might be a problem, so I didn't want any of my people trying to deal with that. But he wasn't a problem case, just a little antisocial." 

"Sounds familiar." 

"Hey, be nice. I'm a fun guy." 

"Now you're a fun guy, thanks to me." 

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" 

"Sorry, please continue." 

"So for the first week, it was just work. Then that Friday the other three guys were making plans to go bar hoping and trying to convince Jim to go with them, but he just wasn't interested. So I invited him to my place for dinner. I really have no idea why I asked. I wasn't even thinking about sleeping with him." 

"Yeah, right." I smirk. 

"Of course I noticed that he was an attractive man. But I wasn't looking to start anything, not really. Or maybe I was. It's hard to analyze my intentions from twelve years ago. But anyway, we went to my place, had some dinner, had sex in my kitchen, then he left. Then on Sunday he came over and watched the game, we had sex on my sofa, and then he left. On Wednesday we went out to a little Chinese place in the neighborhood, had sex in the parking lot, then he went home. Are you seeing a pattern here?" 

Oh. I'm seeing things, not necessarily patterns, though. My brain immediately begins to imagine Gil bending Jim over a kitchen table. Or Gil kneeling on a sofa with Jim behind him. Or them trading blowjobs in a cramped front seat of a car in a dark parking lot. 

"Is that the way the whole relationship went?" 

"Yes, the whole four months, maybe three or four times a week. Half the time we didn't even make it to the bed. He spent the night once and that was only because he fell asleep before he had the chance to get up and get dressed. It was entirely physical. I didn't know anything about him and I didn't tell him anything about me. It was just sex. When he went back to Washington, we didn't even keep in touch." 

Gil is a very private man and he doesn't let a lot of people in. It took a long time for us to get together. We worked together for three years, and had a couple of false starts before he finally let me in. But when he did let me in, he let me all the way in. I thought back over the last few months, about all that I knew about him. I know about his family, about how much he misses his mother. About the arguments that he had with his father. About the sister that he doesn't get to see often enough. 

I know that he likes bacon with his pancakes and strawberry jam on his toast. I know that orange juice gives him heartburn, but orange-mango juice is okay. 

Apparently Jim didn't know all this stuff about him. Didn't know what he looked like with the morning sun shining on he face. And didn't know that when he sleeps on his back he snores, but if he's on his side he doesn't. I'm starting to feel sorry for Jim. 

"Any regrets about that?" 

He grinned at me and stroked my cheek. "No, no regrets. That's what I wanted at that point in my life. Now I want more." 

I smiled back at him. "You deserve more, Gil. And now you've got it." 

He kissed me then. "No more jealousy, then?" 

"I think I got over the jealousy in the truck this afternoon when you were whispering in my ear." 

He kissed me again. "Good. Now no more talking or thinking about Jim tonight." 

"If you didn't want me thinking about Jim, you shouldn't have told that story so well. I have these images in my head now." I kiss him back, easing my tongue into his mouth while I run my hand up the inside of his leg. 

He breaks the kiss. "Images? What images?" 

I roll over and get to my knees and straddle him, balancing myself with my hands on his shoulders as I lower myself onto him. "Oh, images of you and Jim and a kitchen table." I grinned at him before I dive in to suck on his neck. 

"Greg? Are you okay" 

"Very okay." I said as I ground my crotch into his. 

"Are you...are you getting turned on picturing me with another man." He asked incredulously. 

"Seems that way." I tell him as I work my way down to his nipples. He's getting a bit unfocused and I can feel his cock starting to respond. I look at him, stare straight into his eyes. "Tell me about it." I whisper. 

He looks momentarily stunned. "About Jim and me?" 

'Tell me about your first time together." We've played this game before, but it's usually me telling him my fantasies. " Gil, we have done this sort of thing before." 

"Yes, but its usually just fantasy. This was real." His blue eyes looked troubled. "This morning you were so jealous, and now you want to ravish me while I tell you about fucking him." 

"You've told my that there was no emotional involvement, that it was just sex. I believe you. You love me and I love you, and nothing that happened in either of our pasts is going to effect that. Right?" 

"Right." 

"We've used fantasy in our sex life before. Even acted out some of them. You like the 'cuffs. And you were pretty cool about the chocolate sauce." 

He still looks unsure. 

"This isn't so different. So it's something that actually happened, instead of something we made up." 

"You really want to hear about me with another man?" 

"Haven't you ever pictured me with another man?" 

"No, of course not!" He sounds so indignant. 

"Never? Never ever?" He won't meet my eyes, and I see a flush creep up his cheeks. I think I'm on to something. "You have, haven't you. Imagined me with someone else. So in your fantasies, do you just watch, or do you join in?" The flush on his face deepens. Oh, I'm embarrassing the hell out of him now. He always tries to be so proper, so dignified. Now I know he's been having nasty fantasies about me doing other men. "Come on Gil, you want to let me in on it?" 

"No." He gets up off the bed and storms into the bathroom. 

Okay so maybe he's a little pissed. I guess I switched lanes on him too quickly. 

Part Three 

Wednesday, 9AM Cascade Conference Center 

(Blair's POV) 

Second day of the seminar. I hope Grissom is as interesting today as he was yesterday, because I am so, so tired! Jim and I had a great night last night, at least physically. Emotionally, well, I'm not sure. He's not talking much since I dropped that big bomb on him about being turned on by thoughts of him and Gil. 

After our little tryst in the kitchen, we had dinner and then relaxed in front of the TV. He was touching me all night. Playing with my hair, and rubbing my neck, massaging my feet. We went to bed early and made love for hours, long slow and passionately. And almost silently. Every time I tried to speak he would shut me up by kissing me or finding something else for me to do with my mouth. 

That's my Jim. Poster boy for emotionally repressed people. You know I'm starting to get really sick of his fear-based reactions. He should know by now that I'll eventually get him to talk. I don't know why he wastes both our time with these little games. 

He's sitting next to me, ramrod straight in his seat, like he's still in the army. Nothing of the relaxed happy man that was sitting here yesterday is evident today. Ah well, we'll eventually work it out. Maybe this weekend, when we go camping. I'll get him out there in the woods, just the two of us, and I'll pester him until he tells me what's going on in that thick skull of his. 

I turn my attention to the podium. Something about Gil today that's caught my eye and I try to figure it out, and then it hits me and I giggle. 

"What's funny?" My Sentinel whispers to me. 

"Gil's wearing a turtleneck." I whisper back to him. His brow furrows for a moment as he tries to grasp the significance of that. So I help. "That's an indication that we're not the only ones that had a good night last night." He grins as he gets the point, but then he goes back to his impassive staring. 

Oh yes, we definitely need to talk. Soon. 

(Greg's POV) 

He's fallen into the rhythm of his lecture. He really doesn't even have to think about these seminars anymore. He just recites them from memory. He hasn't been talking much since last night. I had managed to coax him out of the bathroom with room service cheeseburgers. I tried to get him to tell me what he was feeling, but he just refused to talk. 

He's not angry. I know his angry silences. He's confused and worried. We did go to bed together and we did make love, again. He took the lead, ravishing every inch of me. I realize now that it was desperation driving him last night. Like he was trying to prove to me that he was the best lover I would ever have. 

But I already knew that. 

I hadn't intended for this to get so blown out of proportion. I thought that we could have a little fun with fantasy. I thought we could discuss the possibilities of swapping or swinging. I didn't think that he would feel threatened by that. I didn't mean to make him doubt our relationship. 

We seriously need to talk about this. We have the whole weekend off. Maybe I'll get him to take a little side trip somewhere before we go back to Vegas. Some where the two of us can be alone together. I'll get him to talk about it then. 

(Jim's POV) 

He thinks I'm mad at him. He thinks I'm jealous. I'm not. I'm just not sure what to do with what I'm feeling. 

I thought we had straightened everything out last night when we got home from work. He fucked me into submission and that seemed to kill the last of his jealousy. Life could now proceed as normal. 

But I should know better than that. Nothing's ever normal with Blair. 

He told me that he was turned on by thoughts of Gil and me together. Turned on by it! What am I supposed to do about that? What does he want to do about that? Maybe I should be asking him these questions, but I'm afraid of the answers. 

I know I'm not the first man he's been with. I'm the second. I wonder about that sometimes. Wonder if he's sorry he didn't do more shopping around before he settled down with me. He did plenty of experimenting with women, but only one other man. 

About a year ago, before Blair and I got together, we were working a poaching case with two Federal agents from the Bureau of Fish and Game, and one of them happened to be an old 'friend' of mine from when I was in the military. After the case was wrapped up, Bobby and I renewed our friendship. Blair walked in on us in a compromising position. That was the first indication Blair had that I wasn't entirely straight. 

It's not that I was trying to hide it. Or if I was, I was trying to hide it from myself as well. I hadn't been with a man in years, not since Gil in fact. I thought I had put that part of my life aside when I married Carolyn. But then the marriage failed. And then Blair walked into my life. I fought my attraction for him for so long, because my personal relationships never worked out and I needed him as a friend. But just being around him so much brought up all those old feelings. About how good it felt to be with a man. So when I ran into Bobby, and he was willing, I indulged myself. 

So of course, Blair came back to the loft unexpectedly and heard us. Then he went off and slept with Bobby's partner. Just to see if he'd like it. I guess he did, because shortly after that, he moved himself up to my bedroom and stayed. Since then it's just been the two of us. 

Now I'm a vanilla kind of guy, at least in practice. I have a couple of fantasies, but I haven't told them yet. Blair however is really wild, always wanting to try something new, and I let him. It makes him happy. We watch videos sometimes. I noticed that he gets extra turned on by the threesome scenes, whether it's three men or two men and a woman. I wonder if he'd want to try that, us getting together with a third person. I'm not sure I'd want to share him, but if it's something that we do together I could probably handle it. Anything to make him happy. 

Oh, now I'm just deluding myself. The thought of seeing Blair with another person totally turns me on. As soon as he said that last night about me and Gil, my little mind started picturing him with other people. I've done that sort of thing before. I had dreams about him and Bobby's partner, and what they might have done together. And occasionally, over the past year, I've had fantasies about us inviting Rafe into our bed, or maybe Simon. I haven't said anything because Blair would probably want to try it, and I think it would be extremely messy to get involved with someone at work. 

But last night I had visions of Blair and Sanders, or maybe Blair and Gil, so I could have Sanders. Man, I wish my brain would just give it a rest. I'm not going to get anything out of this seminar if I keep having these damn sex fantasies. 

And I really, really wish I had worn looser pants. 

(Gil's POV) 

The last thing I want to do today is teach a seminar. It's a good thing I have it memorized, because I'm not concentrating on what I'm saying at all. 

Greg asked me last night if I had ever pictured him with another man, and I said no. But I was lying. 

He's told me some of his fantasies and we've ever acted some of them out. Mostly role playing kind of stuff. We've also had some fun with food nights. Those are messy, but fun. But those are his fantasies. I haven't told him mine, but somehow he knew. When he asked me last night, my reaction must have given me away. He guessed that I had imagined him with another man and he's right. I've imagined us with Warrick, but I haven't told Greg about it. For one I didn't want him to think I was dissatisfied with him, and two because I was afraid that he would want to act on it. I could get in a lot of trouble for having a sexual relationship with a subordinate, but I take that chance with Greg because I love him. I certainly don't want to get involved, however superficially, with another employee. So I leave my fantasies in my head where they belong. 

But we don't work with Jim and Blair. He asked me that last night and I started imagining the four of us together. I have never experienced anything like that in my life. I've had enough trouble having relationships with one person at a time. But with Greg, I think I could try this, and enjoy it. I remember what an amazing lover Jim is and I imagine what he and Greg would look like together. Or I imagine Greg and Blair together, with Jim and I watching. 

Okay, I've lost all track of the seminar now. I am really glad I'm standing behind a podium because with all of these fantasies floating through my head, I am sporting some major wood. So I give the class a fifteen-minute break while I try to get myself under control again. 

Jim and Blair make their way up to the stage to chat while the rest of the class mills around. Blair wanders over to talk to Greg and look at the visuals that he has set up, while Jim comes over to talk to me. 

"Morning." 

"Hey Jim." I incline my head in Blair's direction. "Did you two get everything straightened out last night?" The biggest grin breaks out over his face. "I'm going to take that as a yes." 

His grin gets even bigger. "You look like you had a pretty good night, too." At my puzzled expression he plucks at the front of my shirt. "Wearing a turtle neck in May is a little obvious, don't you think?" He hooks a finger under the neck of the shirt and pulls it down a bit exposing the love bite. "Whoa, not as obvious as that, though. Is Sanders part vampire?" 

I smack his hand away in annoyance and glance over to where Greg and Blair are talking. "Knock it off, Ellison. Are you trying to make them jealous again?" 

"Maybe. Jealousy can be a powerful aphrodisiac." But he backs off a bit, putting some space between us and I steer the conversation to less personal matters. 

"Are you and Blair enjoying the seminar?" 

"I'm sure Blair is. With his academic background, he takes every opportunity he can to sit in a auditorium and take notes." 

I frown at him. "I take it you're not enjoying yourself?" 

"No offense Gil, but I can't wait 'til it's over. I get a little stir crazy sitting in a room all day." 

"Well just one more day and you can get back on the street." 

He smiles again. "Blair and I have the weekend off. We don't have to be back until Tuesday." 

"We have off until Tuesday also." Oh no. My brain is ranging into dangerous territory. "Do you and Blair have any plans for the weekend?" I ask, trying to sound innocent. Finding out that he and Blair have the weekend off also has just restarted all those fantasies in my head. About what the four of us could do with all that time off. 

"Yeah, we're going fishing up in the mountains." He gets a speculative look on his face. "Do you and Greg want to join us?" It might be my imagination, but he seems to have that same flirting tone he had yesterday at lunch. 

I don't want to seem too eager. I also want to make sure he's not asking just to be polite. "We wouldn't want to intrude. And we're not exactly equipped for camping out." 

"We're using my brothers cabin. And I have plenty of fishing gear you can borrow." 

I make a decision then. "Sure Jim, we'll come with you. Sounds like fun." He grins at me then, and I know his offer was sincere. And just maybe there's more to his offer than it appears. Maybe he's having the same sort of fantasies that I am. Maybe I'll find out this weekend just how far my Greg is willing to go in acting out fantasies. 

Part Four 

Saturday May 25, 2002.   
Somewhere in the great north woods of Washington State. 

(Blair's POV) 

"So, do you guys do much fishing?" I asked Greg as we walked together through the woods. We were taking the time to get to know each other a little better. Jim and Gil were back at the campsite at the stream. Fishing isn't really my thing. When it's just the two of us, I do it because he loves it, but hiking is really more my style. 

I was a little pissed at Jim. He had invited Gil and Greg to join us on our vacation without asking me first. He knew I wanted to talk about what's bothering him. He only invited them so we wouldn't be alone together. He's got some issues and he wants to avoid talking about them for as long as possible. He has avoided talking about it since Tuesday night. We didn't have time to talk on Wednesday night because we had to go in to the station and finish off some paperwork. By the time we got home we were both beat and just fell in bed and slept the sleep of the dead. On Thursday night we were packing for the camping trip. Jim must have checked our gear over three times, just like he doesn't get things like that right on the first try. He was just wasting time, so we couldn't talk. 

So now we're off in the woods and we still can't talk about it because we have company. Well I'm going to make the best of it. I like Greg. He's funny and smart. Not to mention attractive, but I don't want to go there. It's thinking like that, that's got Jim all closed off. 

Greg and I spent much of the day together yesterday. We had actually gotten a late start on Friday. Jim usually likes to leave for these camping weekends at the ungodly hour of four AM. But we slept in a little and didn't get on the road until ten o'clock. After we got to the cabin and got all the gear unpacked, Jim and Gil headed right for the stream, fishing rods firmly in hand, off to catch dinner. Greg and I were feeling lazy, so we just sat around and talked. 

Just telling stories. I told him how Jim and I met, obfuscating a little bit of course. About how I saved him from being run down by the garbage truck. He told me about his first night at the lab. We exchanged stories about the first time that we had seen a dead body. I told him about getting my doctorate in anthropology, the second time that is. I didn't go into the whole mess with my first dissertation. I told him I was currently working towards a Master's in psychology, and he told me he was thinking about going for his doctorate in biochemistry. 

We got to know each other pretty well that afternoon, at least our public persona's. Neither one of us said much about our relationships. 

Greg responds to my question. "No, I'm not really much of an outdoorsman. More of a big city kind of guy. We have gone out on Lake Mead a couple of times. But that really wasn't about fishing if you know what I mean." 

I grinned. "Yes, I do. These camping trips are usually about reconnecting with each other for us." 

"That sounds kind of strange considering you work together and live together. Wouldn't think you would need to reconnect." 

I sighed. "That's different. You know we can't be 'out' at the station, or in public. And with work and me going to school, we don't always connect at home. Out here it's so peaceful. No distractions. No bigoted people in our way. Just us and nature." 

"Man, I'm so sorry we're intruding. Gil accepted the invitation without asking me first." 

"No, it's alright. You and Gil aren't bigots. It will be good for you and Gil to reconnect a bit, also." I laughed. "Besides if I play this right, I can make Jim feel guilty about inviting you guys without asking me first and he'll feel the need to make it up to me." 

"Manipulative son of a bitch, aren't you?" 

"Oh, yeah. Ellison's definitely whipped. He just doesn't know it." 

"Still, you were probably looking forward to spending time alone with him. I know I wanted to get Gil off somewhere by ourselves." Greg said, a little wistfully. 

"Sounds like we're intruding on your vacation, too." 

"It's okay. It's just...well... I had stuff I wanted to talk to him about." 

"I know what you mean. Jim's been avoiding me for a few days now. Something's brewing in his head that he's not ready to talk about. You know that might be why he invited you two along. So I wouldn't be able to badger him into talking." 

Greg chuckled. "Our men are really a lot alike. Don't you think?" 

"Middle aged, repressed, law enforcement types? Yeah, two peas in a pod." 

We found a fallen log at the edge of a clearing and sat for a while. 

(Greg's POV) 

"So what did you need to talk to Gil about? If you don't mind me asking?" 

I sighed. I wasn't sure I wanted to talk about our personal stuff with a stranger. But Blair wasn't exactly a stranger. I felt a certain kinship with him. We were in similar situations in our lives. Maybe more similar than it appears on the surface. I decided to trust him. 

"Our sex life." I answered him. 

"Uh-oh. Problems?" 

"Nothing major. At least I didn't think it was major." 

"Anything to do with Jim?' 

Hmmm, my suspicions might be correct. "I was a little jealous when I met him. But I got over that pretty quickly." 

"So what's the problem?" He asks me. 

I don't think I want to answer that question directly yet, "How open minded are you guys?" 

"I like to think I'm very open minded. Jim, however is a little repressed." Then he gets this halfway startled, halfway intrigued look on his face. "What, exactly, are you getting at Greg?" 

I give him my best, sultry, sexy grin. "I have an idea..." 

(Jim's POV) 

I wound up spending Saturday morning with Gil, fishing in the stream, just like we spent Friday afternoon. We talked more about what had happened to us in the twelve years since San Francisco. Blair and Greg were off somewhere in the woods. Blair always did like hiking more than fishing. I'm a little uneasy about them being alone together, but I guess that's my fault. If I hadn't invited Gil and Greg on our vacation I could be alone with him right now. But then he would want to talk. 

It was about noon when I noticed movement downstream from us. Looking over, I saw Blair and Greg sitting on the small dock, talking to each other. I didn't want to invade their privacy, so I kept my hearing to myself. However, that didn't stop me from dialing up my sight to watch how the sunlight brought out the red and gold highlights in my Guide's warm brown tresses. The light seemed to dance through his hair as the gentle wind tossed it around. 

Blair must have felt my gaze, for he looked up at me. His blue eyes caught mine and I let myself get lost in the depths. I don't know how long I stood there before I heard Gil's voice near me, and pulled myself back into the real world. 

"I wonder what they're up to." 

Frowning, I glanced at Gil. "Why do they have to be up to something?" 

"It just seems like they've gotten awfully close, awfully fast. And Greg has been wearing a smug smile the past couple of days. He's making me nervous." 

Catching Gil's nervousness, I turned back to the two younger men and saw Greg reach out and gently cup Blair's cheek. I looked over to see if Gil had caught that. From the expression on his face I could tell that he had. 

"What the hell was that Gil? Is he usually so touchy feely with people he just met?" I asked with some heat in my voice. 

"Sometimes. Calm down, it was just one touch." 

We both looked up in time to see Blair return Greg's caress and move closer to him. 

Gil said. "Your guy seems to be pretty forward too. What's that about?" 

We continued to watch as Greg reached out to Blair again, this time running a hand through that long curly hair and coming to rest on Blair's shoulder. Blair began to toy with Greg's shirt buttons. I was stunned. My lover was making a pass at another man. I stared at them for a moment, and then I began to laugh. Gil looked at me as if I had lost my mind. 

"This is funny?" Gil said sarcastically. 

"No, this is payback." I replied. "We were so wrapped up with each other that first day. And we spent a lot of time together yesterday. I think they're just trying to get our attention." 

"It worked." Gil replied. He got this thoughtful expression. "You know, this might not be just about payback. It could also be about fantasy fulfillment." 

"Okay, you're gonna have to explain that one." 

"Greg tells me some of his fantasies. Just sometimes, when I've been neglecting him, or when he wants to get me worked up." 

"A sweet young thing like that in your bed and you need something else to get you worked up?" 

"Hey, be nice Ellison. Sometimes I just work too hard. He makes sure I take time out for myself and for us. So he tells me his fantasies. And after that first day we were here he told me he was turned on by thoughts of us together. He also asked me if I had ever imagined him with someone else." 

"So they're acting out one of Greg's fantasies?" 

We watched as Greg leaned over and began nuzzling at Blair's neck. "Yes, that would be my guess" Gil replied. 

"The one where you watch him with another man?" 

"Yes, that would be the one." 

"You know, Blair said something about being turned on by thoughts of you and me also. He wanted to talk about it, but I closed him out." 

"Yes, I did the same thing with Greg." 

We continued to watch as Blair and Greg got increasingly friendly with each other. Touching each other's hair and faces and unbuttoning shirts. They were taking their time. No heavy overt moves yet. 

Gil considered. "You know, they're probably expecting us to stop them." 

My attention was focused on my lover. I could scent Blair's arousal. I could see the pink flush on his cheeks, and his heartbeat and breathing were increasing. Greg was in the same condition. But were they aroused because they were playing with each other, or because they knew their lovers were watching? Probably a little of both. 

I turned back to Gil. "Do you want to stop them?" 

"Honestly, watching them is kind of turning me on." 

I chuckled. "Reality better than the fantasy?" 

"Oh yeah. And it's also a challenge now. I mean, what if we don't stop them, like they're expecting us too? How far are they willing to take it?" 

I made the decision then to let this little game run its course. I trusted Blair. I knew that he loved me, and I assumed that Gil and Greg had the same kind of relationship. I let my libido have full control, then. "Why don't we find out?" I let my voice drop into a low, sexy growl that I knew would send chills down Gil's spine. 

He gasped. "Jim, you know I used to love it when you talk like that." 

I stepped behind Gil and wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned in and whispered in his ear in the same low voice. "Used to?" 

Gil shuddered as he reacted to my voice and he leaned back into my body. We looked downstream to see how Greg and Blair were doing. 

(Blair's POV) 

Despite Greg's caresses, I was still half-focused on Jim and wondering what he was thinking about our display. Taking a glance upstream, I was amazed to see Jim embracing Gil from behind, whispering in the other man's ear. I pulled away from Greg. "I don't think they're gonna stop us." 

Greg looked toward our lovers. "Well, it seems like they're enjoying the show. Let's step things up a bit, shall we?" He leaned over and kissed me. Startled, I drew back. 

"You think we should?" 

Greg's eyes were half lidded as he gave me a slow smile. "I certainly wouldn't mind..." 

(Greg's POV) 

I couldn't finish my sentence as Blair suddenly returned the kiss. He continued to unbutton my shirt, letting his fingers brush against my skin. I shivered before yanking it off. Blair's hands were too talented to waste on cotton. I wanted them on my skin even as my hands wanted to touch his hair. I let my fingers thread through the soft strands as I pulled him into another kiss. This time I let my tongue dart out. He opened to the kiss, his tongue meeting mine hesitantly at first. I thrust my tongue into his warm wet mouth, reveling in his taste, as his tongue became bolder. I knew Gil was watching us, and the realization that this fantasy is coming true was turning me on. Getting bold, I wrapped my arms around Blair's waist and lay back on the sun-baked wood, pulling him on top of me. 

Blair's POV 

I finally had to break the kiss when I started to feel oxygen deprived. I took in a few gulps before latching onto the smooth skin of Greg's neck, sucking hard. It drew a moan from him, and I let up from the kiss to raise myself up on my outstretched arms to gaze down at him. He was breathing in short, panting gasps and his face was flushed. I could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against my thigh. Grinning down at Greg, I repositioned my hips and ground down on him. I was rewarded with another groan from him. 

Greg's POV 

I grabbed hold of Blair's shirt and practically ripped it off him to be able to feel his bare skin against mine. When it was off, I flipped us over and leaned down for another kiss, Blair's chest hair teasing my erect nipples. God, it felt so good, and I rocked my hips against his. I could feel his cock rub against mine, even through both our jeans. 

I licked a trail down Blair's chest, stopping to flick over an erect nub of nipple, stroking my hands down the sides of his torso while my tongue traced patterns across his stomach. I dipped into his navel, startling a gasp of laughter out of the other man. The laughter turned into a moan of pleasure as my hand cupped his crotch and firmly squeezed his cock. I smiled up at him as I reached up and unbuttoned his jeans. As I reached for the zipper, I glanced over to where Jim and Gil were standing and was momentarily distracted from what I was doing with Blair. 

Gil's POV 

I don't think I've ever been quite so turned on in my life. Well, except for the first night that Greg handcuffed me to the headboard. I couldn't figure our what had me more aroused, Greg and Blair's lascivious display, or what Jim was doing to me. 

We had moved right up next to the dock and had stripped off our clothes. Jim was standing behind me. He had one hand wrapped around my cock and I could feel his hard cock pressed up against my ass. I was seriously thinking about asking him to fuck me when I got sidetracked by watching Greg. 

Greg looked up at me just as he was unzipping Blair's jeans. I watched in fascination as Blair's erection sprang free, nearly hitting Greg in the face. My lover's eyes meet mine and he flashed me a brilliant smile as he lowered his head over Blair's cock. I saw his tongue lick over the tip. I knew from experience that Greg liked to tease a bit while he was giving head, and this time was no different. My own cock twitched in Jim's grasp as I watched Greg licking Blair's cock, running his wicked tongue from the base to the crown, before drawing the head into his mouth. 

Blair's POV 

I gasped as Greg sucked me. I began to thrust my hips, trying to get more of my cock into his mouth. He backed off a bit, teasing, trying to draw out the pleasure. 

"Greg stop teasing." 

"Patience, sweetheart, I'm just trying to put on a good show." 

I turned my head to see Jim and Gil watching us with rapt expressions on their faces. I saw that Jim was stroking Gil's erection. I could only assume that Jim's cock was in the same state of arousal. 

"Lets make it worth watching, then. Take your pants off and flip around here." 

Greg shimmied out of his jeans and knelt over me, his hard cock dangling over my face. He leaned down and took me into his mouth as I sucked him in. We continued to work each other's cocks while our lovers watched us. I stopped sucking long enough to wet two fingers in my mouth. I eased the fingers into Greg, searching for the small gland inside. When I found it, Greg screamed and came. The vibrations from his scream set me off too, and we continued to suck gently enjoying the aftershocks of our orgasms. 

Jim 

I saw Greg rolled off of Blair with a contented sigh. Gil and I moved to the end of the dock to join them. I pulled Blair to his knees and wove my hands into the long curly hair. I pulled him forward, shoving my hard cock down Blair's welcoming throat. He stroked my buttocks as he sucked me. I was close, very close and Blair was doing his best to send me over the edge. He sucked strongly on the cock he knew so well, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around the head on each out stroke. I groaned as I felt Blair's tongue working his magic. I dialed up my sense of touch to get the full effect of his wonderful mouth. His strong hands were kneading my ass, and as I felt his fingers brush against my small opening, I moaned and came down my lover's throat. I fell to his knees and gathered him to me in a hug that threatened to break his ribs. I captured his mouth in a fierce kiss, tasting myself and Greg's essence and Blair's own flavor. 

"Do you think you might want to talk now? About possibly, occasionally having other people in our bed?" Blair asked me. 

"Yeah I think we might need to talk about that." I answered with a brilliant grin. 

(Gil's POV) 

I knelt down between Greg's wide spread thighs. He looked up at me with an impudent grin. 

"Something I can do for you?" He asked me. 

I growled in response. I lifted his legs onto my shoulders and plunged my aching erection into his stretched opening. I was coming before I even got half way in. He moaned and lifted his hips to give me better access. I thrust strongly twice, three times as I emptied myself into my young lover. I let his legs slide off my shoulders as I slumped forward, bonelessly. I felt his arms encircle me and felt the gentle kisses on my temple and the side of my face. 

"Seems like you do enjoy seeing me with someone else." 

"You know, you might be sorry about starting this fantasy thing Greg." 

"Oh? Why's that?" 

"Well, I haven't used the cuffs on you yet. And I did just buy that new brass bedframe." 

* * *

End Northern Vacation by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
